


The Games We Play

by pamuya (cheeseboytyrell)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Games, Intercrural Sex, Lindir may be somewhat OOC, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheeseboytyrell/pseuds/pamuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story started with a plot of Lindir braiding Elrond’s hair and quickly devolved into PWP.  Apologies, haha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Games We Play

Lindir lay beside his Lord, watching him intently as slept. He rest his hand on Elrond’s chest and felt his heart beat and the slow rise and fall of his chest, smiling. Soft sable hair tickled his fingers and the young Elf nuzzled closer to playfully braid it. His Lord’s hair smelled of a soft musk and he felt his smile growing wider as he continued to braid Elrond’s hair without waking him. It soon became a game to him; he wished to see how much he could braid his hair before he woke. Lindir was just about to tie off the braid when his heart jumped. Elrond grabbed at the blankets and at the empty space beside him. He muttered Lindir’s name in his sleep but did not wake.

Lindir let the braid fall to Elrond’s neck, dancing his fingers across Elrond’s shoulder and arm. He tiptoed them down his Lord’s waist and thigh as he hummed softly, letting his Lord know he was still with him. He felt Elrond shift towards his touch and sigh contently. “Do not worry,” he said to whispered, pressing a kiss to Elrond’s cheek. He curled up against his Lord and pressed his lips against his ear. “I’m here.”

Elrond stretched and turned around, still asleep. Lindir was again face to face with him and placed a hand on his cheek. He leaned closer and pressed his lips against his Lord’s in an effort to wake him.

“My Lord,” he whispered, brushing his fingers over Elrond’s cheeks, “It is time to wake.”

“Lindir,” he yawned, opening his eyes tiredly. “What are you doing?” he gave the Elf an inquisitive look, noticing that he had been up to something by the look on Lindir’s face. It was that of an Elfling just having been caught ruining their supper. 

“Nothing,” Lindir sang, slinking his hands around Elrond’s waist, “I was playing a game,” he pressed his body close to his Lord, resting his head against Elrond’s neck, “I was braiding your hair while you slept. You sleep soundly, my Lord.”

“You still have the heart of an Elfling, to play games with me.” he said, kissing Lindir’s forehead. “I wish to be young again. I have not the want for games like you at my age.” Elrond turned his head and inspected the braid. “I must say, Lindir, I expected better of you.” he said with a smirk, “This braid is not very good.” he teased, laughing softly.

Lindir looked at him in disbelief. How rude his Lord was! “You try braiding someone’s hair without waking them!” he said, grabbing a pillow and hitting Elrond with it gently.

“I have insulted you!” he said, a big laugh escaping his lungs. Elrond couldn’t remember the last time he laughed like that. He grabbed the pillow and threw it back at Lindir. “You fill me with much joy, Lindir. Do not be angry.”

Lindir caught the pillow and dove to capture Elrond’s mouth with his. He grabbed his Lord’s cheek forcefully and kissed him hard, tongue exploring Elrond’s wet unsuspecting mouth. Lindir pulled away with a panting moan and looked into Elrond’s grey eyes. “You will learn what happens when you insult me, my Lord.” he pushed Elrond’s face away and got out of the bed, pulling on a sheer robe, tying it loosely around his waist. His chest all the way down to his pelvic bones was exposed, the rest of him only hidden by the thin purple fabric.

“Why do you leave the bed?” Elrond asked, reaching out to him, “I have only just awoken. Play another of your games, if you wish.” he patted the bed, beckoning the young Elf to return.

“Are you sure, my love?” he grinned, crawling onto the bed towards Elrond, “You may regret it..” Lindir leaned in and kissed Elrond, pulling away before the other could capture his mouth. “I shall. I will play a game with you, my Lord.” Lindir brushed his fingers down Elrond’s chest and circled around a nipple. “But before we begin, tell me what you would do to me.” he grinned and twisted his fingers, Elrond’s nipple hardening.

“You know what I would do.” he gasped, throwing his head back, “I would touch every inch of you. I would kiss you fiercely, only stopping to breathe. I would have you cry out in pleasure as I filled you with my seed and caress your glistening brow.” Elrond lifted the sheets, exposing his naked body. He moved close to Lindir and touched his chest, “‘Ere you spilt yourself, I would take you into my mouth until your seed painted the walls of my throat.” Elrond was blushing slightly just thinking of it, “Why do you ask? I would rather show you.”

 

Lindir looked into his Lord’s eyes, a grin on his lips. His hand moved from Elrond’s chest and fell to his stomach. “To see you blush.” said with his lips against Elrond’s ear. He pressed a hand to Elrond’s thigh, “My game,” he whispered, nipping lightly at the tip of his Lord’s ear, “Is that we reverse roles.” Lindir moved his hand his Lord’s member and slowly started to stroke it. 

Elrond moaned softly and rest his forehead against Lindir’s. “You have become most bold,” he whispered, brushing a hand through Lindir’s dark hair. He pulled Lindir close and kissed him, licking the younger Elf’s lips, “You would dare to take command of me?” he bit at Lindir’s bottom lip.

“Yes,” Lindir grinned and firmly grasped Elrond’s member, “I would.” He growled and pushed Elrond down on the bed, “I would have you. I would make love to you, my Lord.”

Elrond looked up at Lindir as he found himself pinned, “You would not.” he said, raising his eyebrows. He would have never imagined this behavior from Lindir, but he did not mind it. He felt his member growing and his cheeks flush as he stared into Lindir’s eyes. “I am your Lord.”

Lindir dug his fingernails into Elrond’s wrists, “You are also my lover.” he place a knee between Elrond’s thighs, “I would not take you. But I would make love to you.” Lindir’s knee pressed against Elrond’s erection as he leaned down, long hair blanketing Elrond’s chest where kisses followed. “Let me make love to you.” he paused to look up at Elrond, seeking his permission.

Elrond moaned softly as he felt Lindir kiss his chest. A small ‘yes’ escaped his lips before he felt hot lips on his member.

“Lindir...” he gasped, spreading his legs farther apart. “I do not know what has come over you...” he said, looking down at Lindir’s bobbing head, “But I do indeed approve of it.”

The younger Elf looked up at him and pulled away from Elrond’s member, “There are many things you do not yet know about me, my Lord.” Lindir placed a kiss on Elrond’s inner thigh and licked at it teasingly. He felt his own arousal building and whimpered slightly as he licked the length of Elrond’s member, “I hunger, my Lord.” Lindir took Elrond in his mouth once again, grazing his teeth gently against him.

Elrond bit his lip as he felt Lindir’s teeth against him, not used to the sensation but loving every second of it. “I do not stop you.” he whimpered, grabbing at Lindir’s shoulders. “Please.” Elrond begged, blood running down his chin from where he had punctured his lip.

Lindir released Elrond and trailed kisses up his Lord’s body until he stopped to lick at the blood, “Did it feel that good?” he whispered, his voice unusually low, “You have injured yourself in pleasure.” Lindir started to rock gently against Elrond, placing his hands at his shoulders.

Elrond tugged at the belt at Lindir’s waist, eager to rid him of the sheer fabric, “Why are you still clothed, my dear?” he bucked against the younger Elf’s body feeling his precome begin to stain Lindir’s robe.

Lindir caught Elrond’s wrist and gripped it tightly, “No. My game, my rules.” he whispered, pinning Elrond’s arm on the bed, “I shall stay clothed.” he moved to pin his Lord’s other arm down at his side in case he tried again. “Today you are mine.” Lindir grinned and started to thrust against Elrond faster, his erection rubbing against his Lord’s inner thigh.

Elrond desperately wanted to wrap his arms around Lindir’s waist, but the Elf was stronger than he anticipated. Elrond tried to free himself from Lindir’s grasp, whimpering between moans, “Please,” he whispered, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth as Lindir’s stomach rubbed against his member in just the right way. “Let me take you in my arms.”

Lindir released his grip on Elrond’s wrists and stopped to look down at him, strands of black hair sticking to his face, “Only if you promise to be a good Elf.” he moaned, beginning to thrust against Elrond again.

Elrond placed his hands at Lindir’s buttocks, squeezing gently, “How does one win this game?” he muttered, gripping harder as he felt himself close to climax, “The first to...?”

“Why must you ask this now!” he yelled, furiously grinding as he felt himself start to spill onto his robe and Elrond’s thigh. Lindir shrieked in his moment of pleasure, his control of Elrond making his climax all the more powerful. Tears welled up in his eyes and he fell down on the bed next to his Lord, reaching his hand over to finish Elrond.

“I win.” he whispered, hot breath against Elrond’s neck.

Elrond looked at him in disbelief. Lindir seemed to have no intentions of pleasuring him further. Elrond reached his hand down towards his member and started to stroke gently, unable to be without contact for long. “You leave me in such agony?” he asked, moaning deeply as he gripped his arousal, begging eyes staring into Lindir’s.

“No.” he whispered, sitting up. Lindir pulled his hair away from his face, “I am not heartless.” he said, batting Elrond’s hand away as he moved to take his erection in his mouth. Elrond’s precome coated his throat and he pushed his Lord’s length further down his throat, his tongue licking around him as he pressed a finger just above Elrond’s entrance.

Elrond quivered as he felt the finger, his breathing becoming erratic. “No...you said you would not...” he panicked, gripping at Lindir’s hair. 

Lindir released Elrond but pumped his member as he spoke, “I dare not. But this bit of flesh just above it...you wish me to finish you, allow me to be creative.” Lindir moved so his head was between Elrond’s legs. He lifted his Lord’s testicles and licked at the sensitive flesh just below them, swirling his tongue slowly. Lindir giggled when he heard Elrond scream out his name.

“Lindir!” he screamed, feeling his whole body course with pleasure. Elrond pulled at Lindir’s head, tears streaming down his cheeks.

He could feel his Lord was about to spill and licked upwards to his testicles and then the length of his member. Lindir then took Elrond in his mouth again, pressing his hands on his thighs as he sucked, feeling Elrond’s come spurting down the back of his throat. When his Lord was finished, he released him and wiped his mouth.

“You naughty Elf...” he said, taking Lindir by surprise as he tackled him on the bed, “To do such things to me...”

Lindir grinned and danced his fingers around Elrond’s chest, “I have many secrets.”

“This game of yours,” he whispered, pecking at Lindir’s lips between words, “I have enjoyed it.” 

“We shall play again.” he grinned, pulling Elrond down for a deep kiss.

“I aim to win next time.” he smiled, coming his fingers through Lindir’s hair. “Re-braid my hair at present. You have made a mess of it.” he moved off of Lindir and sat up.

“Yes, my Lord.” he spoke, sitting up to take sections of Elrond’s hair in his hand, “I do apologize for that. I will be more careful next time.” Lindir smiled and finished a long fishtail down the back of Elrond’s head, clasping it off with a piece of black string and a kiss.


End file.
